degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150415032302
My #1 NOTP from each of my TV shows. -spoilers ahead- Friends This gif says it all, lol. There are so many reasons why I don't ship this - Ross still had unresolved feelings for Rachel, Emily was whiny, selfish, and wanted Ross to give up Rachel as a friend which would essentially mean one of them leaving the group, they hardly even knew each other before they decided to get married in London (seriously, I know they cared about each other, but where was the emotional connection?), however, are the main ones. How I Met Your Mother I never shipped Ted/Stella because like Ross/Emily, I never felt a deep connection between them and they jumped into things too quickly when Stella had unresolved business with her ex; plus, they were at different points in their lives, Stella had a kid, etc. They became a NOTP when she left him at the altar and was later involved in a movie that made him look like the bad guy and her to be the innocent victim. With Mobatsky, I actually shipped them and even after they grew apart, I was neutral. However, the finale solidified their NOTP status. Ted's story about falling in love with the mother became "hey, your mom's dead so can I ask out your aunt Robin? Even though I spent all this time talking about how we didn't work as a couple and even though my best friend was married to her, who cares about the bro code right guys??" Ugh, it reflects poorly on Ted and Robin, who suddenly became weak over the fact that Ted chose another woman over him despite her literally saying she didn't love him romantically, and her feelings for him made her selfishly abandon her best friend. Ugh. My Mad Fat Diary No gif, but Rae and Liam. He enabled her self destructive behavior and low self esteem. Orange Is The New Black As much as I hate Larry/Piper, this is my ultimate canon NOTP on this show. They continually fuck each other and then fuck each other over, their relationship is based on lies, and they generally bring out the worst in each other. The OC This one is self explanatory. Basically, Volchok is the reason Marissa died in a car crash. Shameless Tbh, Frank/anyone because he's a sociopathic piece of shit and Robbie/Fiona because he blackmailed her and their relationship lead to a bunch of other shit (aka the whole Liam thing). Skins Fratie started off as a shallow, one sided, rebound ship and became so much worse. Freddie cheated on Katie, Katie was a bitch to Effy over Freddie, and Effy hit Katie with a rock, so that's self explanatory. As far as Fratty, they became especially awful in Season 6, with Matty running away from the car accident and Franky treating him like shit. Both ships were hot messes. Avatar: The Last Airbender Tbh, I don't really have one. :P I don't ship Kataang really, but I don't dislike them enough to declare them a NOTP. American Horror Story N/A. Most of my NOTPs are considered worse than NOTPs because they involve *trigger warning* rape, abuse, murder, etc. of some sort. Even Madison/Kyle, who I originally disliked because of how shallow they were, ended with him killing her. Degrassi People on here have written several testimonials explaining their hatred of both of these ships -- so have I -- so I think these are self explanatory. PLL I have a lot of NOTPs, some worse than NOTPs so I'm not including them, but I've hated these two since the beginning. Notice how Wren goes after Spencer when he's either in a relationship with her sister or when she's emotionally vulnerable? Game Of Thrones Incest and rape; no further explanation needed.